When an individual is approved for a transaction card (e.g., a credit card, a debit card, and/or the like), the transaction card may be sent to a home of the individual. For example, the transaction card may be placed into an envelope and mailed to the home of the individual, which may allow the individual to activate the transaction card by calling a phone number provided with the transaction card.